ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Imaginary World
The Imaginary World is a daily Jim Henson Company/Muppets Studio TV series featuring recycled versions of obscure Muppets from "The Muppet Show", "Fraggle Rock", "Jim Henson's Animal Show", "Muppets Tonight", "The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss", etc. set in a world created in digital effects by Jim Henson's Creature Shop, complete with various cartoon sound effects used for Disney, Warner Bros., and Hanna-Barbera cartoons. Four seasons are made, with 65 episodes each. Every character is voiced by a Sesame Street Muppeteer, U.K. Muppeteer, and a cartoon voice actor. The main instance that every Muppet who is normally a rod-arm puppet appears with live hands, most notably in close-up shots when drawing, planting, playing a piano, etc. Another instance is that every Muppet's body is shown in wide shots as a walk-around costume character played by a Muppeteer, although his/her head is never shown. In fact, a separate Muppeteer could wear leg-coverings or pants and arm coverings or a sweater to make them look like they are the Muppet's legs, arms, and body, in order to make more human-like motions. Muppets Used Occasionally In The Series *Penguins *Chickens *Cows *Pigs *Horses *Sheep *Fish *Birds *Frogs *Rabbits *Monkeys *Worms *Lobsters *Clams *Butterflies *Cacti *Flowers *Singing Food *Coconuts *Bananas *Pumpkins *African Tribal Masks *Stone Head *Muppet Furniture *Blue Frackle *Green Frackle *Luncheon Counter Monster *Miss Kitty *Flower-Eating Monster *Mean Mama *J.G. Frackle *Emerald Green Frackle *Magenta Frackle *Royal Purple Frackle *Green-Pink Frackle *Lavender-Gray Frackle *Green Buzzard Frackle *Ghosts *Skeleton *Droop *Lenny the Lizard *Shaky Sanchez *Koozebanian Phoob *Screaming Creature *Chopped Liver *Aliens (silver and blue) *The Fazoobs *The Muppaphones *Baskerville *Rover Joe *Muppy *Afghan Hound *Wolfhound *Lyle (dog) *Whaddyasay Bird *Forcryingoutloud Bird *Ohboy Bird *Righton Bird *Ohreally Bird *Youknow Bird *Canary *Winny (cafeteria bird) *Raccoons *Squirrels *Bears *Gophers *Lizards *Snakes *Parrots *Ducks *Butch (tiger) *Gnu *Bull *Billy Goat *Wolf *Dodo *Pickles (alligator) *Seal *Whale *Turkey *Shark *Octopuses *Whatnots *Donkey (John Denver & The Muppets: A Christmas Together) *Cow (John Denver & The Muppets: A Christmas Together) *Dromedary Camels (John Denver & The Muppets: A Christmas Together) *Murray Minstrel *Brool Minstrel *Wander McMooch *Mudwell Mudbunny *Begoony *Philo *Gunge *Aretha *Poison Cackler *Food *Blustering Bellowpane Monster *Papa Tree Creature *Mama Tree Creature *Baby Tree Creature *Inkspots *Beastie *Lanford *Unnamed cave creatures of Fraggle Rock *Yellow Dog *Earl Dragon *Gertha Dragon *Cinders Dragon *Desiree Dragon *Candle Dragon *Butane Dragon *Tug Monster *Boo Monster *Molly Monster *Leon *Lindbergh *Anthony *Fern *Codzilla *Karate Squid *Jacques Roach *Ted *Iguana *Dolphins *Jellyfish *Seahorses *Hypocritic Oaf *Extremes *"Dog City" Dogs *Stunt Cat *Ernst Stavros Grouper *Milton the Golden Toad *Wilf the Howler Monkey *Blanche the Chameleon *Nick the Anaconda *Aart the Armadillo *Quetzal the Tropical Bird *Caiman the Crocodile Elder *Garbage Bags *A Log *Mice *Purple Murray-Like Monster *Dark Turquoise Monster *"Old Joe" Monster *Pigeons *Brown Cat *Gray Cat *Porcupine *Turtle *Black-&-White Cat *Magic Fish *Dr. Wizardo *Rugby *Ditz *Raisin *Motorcycle Toys *Cruiser *Bleep *Eggie *Dinkybeard *Jack-In-The-Box *Ding-a-Ling *Bratty Rat *Mummy *Jake the Polar Bear *Stinky the Skunk *Armstrong the Chicken Hawk *Bunny Bear *Swifty the Cheetah *Tommy the Thompson's Gazelle *Lea the Fruit Bat *Flora the Koala *Lydia the Ostrich *Sly the Crocodile *Dooly the Armadillo *Arlene the Aardvark *Chaz the Chameleon *Eugene the Hunting Dog *Chuck the Lion *Randall the Zebra *Victor the Rattlesnake *Chauncey the Turtle *Achilles the Shark *Slick the Sea Lion *Harry the Rhinoceros *Lenny the Gorilla *Plunk the Sea Otter *Guffrey the Vulture *Hillary the Owl *Octavio the Octopus *Alexis the Giraffe *Lamont the Sloth *Jared the Tiger *Nippy the Tiger Beetle *Morton the Beaver *Rudy the Spider *Johnny the Wolf *Bosko the Baboon *Casey the Kangaroo *Leapovitch the Frog *Bubba the Walrus *Bernice the Warthog *Vernon the Grizzly Bear *Heddy the Hedgehog *Gabby the Gila Monster *Kool the Kangaroo Rat *Rocky the Bighorn Sheep *Robert the Red Deer *Humphrey the Badger *Blanche the Manatee *Billybob the Lemur *Trudy the Chimpanzee *Lazlo the Hyena *Inidra the Whale *Nemets the Ant *Natasha the Tarantula *Morley the Mole *Bufo the Toad *Monty the Elephant Seal *Zach the Arctic Fox *Doreen the Camel *Phoenicia the Hippopotamus *Travis the African Buffalo *Winnie the Wasp *Milton the Blue-Footed Booby *D'Kembe the Gemsbok *Ralph the Moose *Nico the Marine Iguana *Rudy the Roadrunner *Custer the Bison *Monica the Musk Ox *Jackie the Orangutan *Lulu the Potto *Margaret the Stork *Wingo the Shoebill *Perry the Wild Horse *Alicia the Volcano Rabbit *Andrew the Reindeer *Cornelius the Crab *Alicia the Snail *Paul the Pelican *Julie the Flamingo *Vic the Monitor Lizard *Molly the Albatross *Harvey the Hummingbird *Hector the Spider Monkey *Barry the Honeybee *Priscilla the Honey Possum *Bart the Coyote *Virginia the Red Fox *Gallahad the Grasshopper Mouse *Stella the Stoat *Larry the Fish *Pearl the Pika *Charlie the Chamois *Jasper the Jaguar *Penelope the Tortoise *Julius the Spoonbill *Yorick the Salmon *Cody the Colobus Monkey *Quincy the Flying Squirrel *Hortense the Hornbill *Winston the Woodpecker *Sandy the Giant Otter *Melanie the Mink *Ernie the Mongoose *Kyle the Secretary Bird *Andy Pig (original) *Randy Pig (original) *The Wolf (Muppet Classic Theater) *Norman the Really Big Sheep *Pokey *Big Mean Carl *Cue Card Monster *Icky Nono *Nigel (monster) *A. Ligator *Flaubert *Eugene (mink) *Hopper (rabbit) *Ozzie (squid) *A Seagull *Black Dog *Seymour *Captain Pighead *Snorty *Howard Tubman *Meepzorp *Bug Llewellyn *Stevenson (parrot) *Holstein Cow *Hermit Crabs *Gink *8th Birthday Glurk *Zubble-Wump *Wickershams *Sneels *Whozits *Harry the Duck *Cosmic Fish *Dermot the Dog *Pavlov the Pug Dog *Corky Stalky *Betty the Big Hairy Beast *Diddly-Dums *The Ab-Dab *The Heebie-Jeebie *The Tweetentoot *Horrible Henry the Walrus *Goat (Telling Stories with Tomie DePaola) *Gabe (squirrel) *Mo Frackle *Scabby Frackle *Croaker *Blotch *Vicki *Pilgrim *Waffle the Cow Monkey *Pancake the Water Buffalo *D.J. 1 *D.J. 2 *D.J. 3 *Motorettes *The Hotdogs *Cavemen *Al the Alien *Herman Monster *Red Crab *Punu Tiki God *Horny Aliens *Didi the Dodo New Muppets *An African Bull Elephant *An Asian Elephant *A Full-Body Dragon *A Scorpion *A Centipede *Caterpillars *An Abominable Snowman *A Sasquatch *A Loch Ness Monster *A Unicorn *A Griffin *A Chinese Dragon *A Phoenix *A Sea Serpent *A Werewolf *Smilodon *A Woolly Mammoth *A Woolly Rhinoceros *A Giant Sloth *An Irish Elk *Tyrannosaurus *Apatosaurus *Stegosaurus *Triceratops *Parasaurolophus *Ankylosaurus *Iguanodon *Deinonychus *Protoceratops *Struthiomimus *Dimetrodon *A Plesiosaur *A Pterodactyl *A Quagga *A Mandrill *A Giant Panda *A Red Panda *Green Budgies *Blue Budgies *Rainbow Lorikeets *A Toco Toucan *A Scarlet Macaw *A Blue-&-Gold Macaw *A Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo *A Palm Cockatoo *A Golden Lion Tamarin *A Naked Mole Rat *A Grasshopper *A Ladybug *A Platypus *A Bushbaby *A Sable Antelope *A Greater Kudu *An Eland *A Ring-Tailed Lemur *A Red Ruffed Lemur *A Black-&-White Ruffed Lemur *A Sifaka *An Indri *A Fossa *A Pangolin *A Malayan Tapir *A Lowland Tapir *A Gharial *A Spectacled Caiman *A Black Bear *An American Alligator *A Chinese Alligator *A Proboscis Monkey *A Black Rhinoceros *A White Rhinoceros *A Black-Footed Penguin *A Rockhopper Penguin *A King Penguin *An Emu *A Cassowary *A Llama *A Rhea *A Stingray *A Bald Eagle *Vampire Bats *Passenger Pigeons *Great Auks *A Thylacine *Steller's Sea Cow *A Moa *A Wallaby *A Peacock *A Marabou Stork *A Manta Ray *A Hammerhead Shark *A Whale Shark *A Blue Whale *A Leopard Seal *A Killer Whale *A Sperm Whale *A Beluga Whale *A Narwhal *A Moray Eel *A Barracuda *A Wobbegong *A Gray Whale *A Right Whale *A Salamander *A Cobra *A Blue Lobster *A Spiny Lobster *A Coconut Crab *A Japanese Spider Crab *Piranhas *Starfish *Sea Urchins *Sea Cucumbers *A Crown-of-Thorns Starfish *A Giant Clam *A Lion's Mane Jelly *A Sea Snake *An Alligator Snapping Turtle *A Softshell Turtle *A Pheasant *A Gibbon *An Arapaima *An Arowana *A Meerkat *A Galapagos Tortoise *A White-Tailed Gnu *A Bontebok *An Electric Eel *A Praying Mantis *A Spiny Anteater *A Hercules Beetle *A Mountain Goat *An Ibex *A Takin *A Wapiti *A Wombat *A Bilby *A Tasmanian Devil *A Quoll *A Frilled Lizard *A Blue-Tongued Skink *A Bearded Dragon *A Horned Lizard *Baluchitherium *Glyptodon *Andrewsarchus *Platybelodon *Megacerops *An Okapi *A Bongo Antelope *A Yellow-Backed Duiker *A Saddle-Billed Stork *A Red River Hog *A Giant Forest Hog *A Wild Boar *A Peccary *A White-Tailed Deer *An Asian Moon Bear *A Sun Bear *A Sloth Bear *A Spectacled Bear *A Leatherback Sea Turtle *An Anaconda *A Reticulated Python *A Red-Eyed Tree Frog *Poison-Dart Frogs *A Tree Kangaroo *A Woodchuck *A Mallard *A Greylag Goose *A Canada Goose *A Mute Swan *A Trumpeter Swan *A Black Swan *A Japanese Crane *A Sandhill Crane *A Whooping Crane *A Stanley Crane *A Black-Crowned Crane *A Brown Pelican *A Roseate Spoonbill *A Sacred Ibis *A Scarlet Ibis *A Hamerkop *A White Lion *A Black Leopard *A White Tiger *A Golden Tabby Tiger *A Liger *A Jaglion *A White Alligator with Blue Eyes *Fleas *Bedbugs *Mosquitoes *Leeches *A Lioness *A Moose Cow *A Lion Cub *A Tiger Cub *A Cheetah Cub *A Jaguar Cub *An Elephant Calf *A Rhino Calf *A Hippo Calf *A Giraffe Calf *A Camel Calf *A Widebeest Calf *A Moose Calf *A Zebra Foal *Crocodile Hatchlings *Gharial Hatchlings *Alligator Hatchlings *Sea Turtle Hatchlings *Snapping Turtle Hatchlings *Giant Tortoise Hatchlings *Gila Monster Hatchlings *Marine Iguana Hatchlings *Komodo Dragon Hatchlings *Chameleon Hatchlings *A Red-&-Blue Robot *A Large Blue Live-Hand Long-Snouted Monster *A Red Monster With Yellow Eyes, Many Fangs, and Moving Eyebrows *A Tall Yellow Dr. Seuss-Style Giraffe-Like Creature with Red Hair and Cow-Like Horns *A Jade Green Live-Hand Hippo-Like Monster *A Large Chocolate-Colored Live-Hand Cookie Monster-Like Monster with Sharp Teeth and Dark Eyebrows *A Tan Live-Hand Monster with Two Fangs, Baggy Eyes, and Rounded Head *A Large Aqua Arch-Shaped Monster with Short Arms, Black Eyebrows, and Movable Mouth *A Short Red Long-Eared Long-Snouted Rod-Arm Creature with Black Eyebrows and Green Eyes *A yellow-orange red-beaked two-headed Frackle *A hot pink live-hand Snuffleupagus-like female monster with purple spots on her back *A Large Cinnamon-Colored Bird with Blue Legs *A Pair of Huge Furry Dark Fuschia Monster Hands and Feet *A Multicolored Live-Hand Bird *A Large Green Audrey III-esque Man-Eating Plant *Three Identical Blue-Violet Piranha Plant-Like Poisonous Flowers *Seven Venus Flytraps *Five Trees *Six Dark Grey Rocks *Eight Toadstool Mushrooms Muppeteers *Pam Arciero *Anthony Asbury *Heather Asch *Greg Ballora *David Barclay *Billy Barkhurst *Jennifer Barnhardt *Bill Barretta *Tim Blaney *Cheryl Blaylock *Rickey Boyd *Lisa Buckley *Julianne Buescher *Tyler Bunch *Kevin Carlson *Leslie Carrara-Rudolph *Kevin Clash *Stephanie D'Abruzzo *Ryan Dillon *Alice Dinnean-Vernon *Vicki Eibner *Artie Esposito *Eric Jacobson *John Kennedy *Jim Kroupa *Tim Lagasse *Bruce Lanoil *Peter Linz *Noel MacNeal *Jim Martin *Drew Massey *Joey Mazzarino *Paul McGinnis *James Murray *Carmen Osbahr *Karen Prell *Michael Quinn *Gordon Robertson *Martin P. Robinson *David Rudman *Paul Rugg *Michelan Sisti *Andy Stone *John Tartaglia *Allan Trautman *Matt Vogel *Victor Yerrid Voices *Pamela Adlon *Carlos Alazraqui *June Angela *Pam Arciero *Anthony Asbury *Don Austen *Diedrich Bader *Dee Bradley Baker *Billy Barkhurst *Maria Canals Barrera *Bill Barretta *Dante Basco *Eric Bauza *Sue Beattie *Jeff Bennett *Cheryl Blaylock *Kimberly Brooks *Warrick Brownlow-Pike *Lisa Buckley *Julianne Buescher *S. Scott Bullock *Tyler Bunch *Kevin Carlson *Leslie Carrara-Rudolph *Nancy Cartwright *Cathy Cavadini *Greg Cipes *Kevin Clash *Rickey D'Shon Collins *Jim Cummings *Stephanie D'Abruzzo *E.G. Daily *Debi Derryberry *Jessica Dicicco *Ryan Dillon *John DiMaggio *Ben Diskin *John Eccleston *Chris Edgerly *Keith Ferguson *Will Friedle *Nika Futterman *Louise Gold *Grey Griffin *Jennifer Hale *Mark Hamill *Jess Harnell *Brian Herring *Richard Horvitz *Kelly Hu *Roger Jackson *Eric Jacobson *Ashley Johnson *Tom Kane *David Kaufman *Janice Kawaye *John Kennedy *Tom Kenny *Jim Kroupa *Maurice LaMarche *Phil LaMarr *Bruce Lanoil *Peter Linz *Noel MacNeal *Tress MacNeille *Jason Marsden *Vanessa Marshall *Jim Martin *Drew Massey *Joey Mazzarino *Allison McGowan *Danica McKellar *Scott Menville *Kate Micucci *Candi Milo *Laraine Newman *Daran Norris *Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Rob Paulsen *Khary Payton *Nigel Plaskitt *Moira Quirk *Kevin Michael Richardson *Gordon Robertson *Martin P. Robinson *David Rudman *James Sie *Kate Smee *Kath Soucie *Andrew Spooner *Tara Strong *Nicole Sullivan *Cree Summer *Fred Tatasciore *James Arnold Taylor *Lauren Tom *Allan Trautman *Alanna Ubach *Matt Vogel *Kari Wahlgren *Hynden Walch *Patrick Warburton *Jim Ward *Billy West *Mae Margaret Whitman *Victoria Willing *Mak Wilson *Wally Wingert *Victor Yerrid *Keone Young Episode Guide Season 1 Category:TV Series Category:Fishbrd's Ideas Category:Muppets Category:The Jim Henson Company